


Sleepless Days

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Dabbles [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: What would you do to save the one you love?
Series: Cassandra's Dabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Miraculous Writer's Guild Blog Requests





	Sleepless Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is for The Miraculous Writers Group Request from the blog.

"How long since you've slept?"

"What day is it?"

"It's Friday,"

"It would be seven days today,"

"That's not good for you,"

"It doesn't matter to me,"

"It matter to me, I am not going to let you hurt yourself."

"You have to,"

"Why?"

"It's to save you,"

"How long since you've slept?"

"What day is it?"

"It's Friday,"

"It would be seven days today,"

"That's not good for you,"

"It doesn't matter to me,"

"It matter to me, I am not going to let you hurt yourself."

"You have to,"

"Why?"

"It's to save you,"

"No, not by sacrificing yourself,"

"It's already being done,"

"Why?"

"Because I love you. I will endure anything to keep you safe."

"I love you too,"

"So what are we going to do about this situation?"

"I think we should see this through,"

"How much longer?"

"It'll be another week,"

"Okay,"


End file.
